


Strawberry and Blueberry

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little Blueberry! [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bigs and Littles (and others), Ambulances, Bed-Wetting, Experimental work, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this instead of homework again..., Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Poor Life Choices, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, more tags are probs gonna be added, of my characters and me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: (I am aware Mark doesn't have red hair anymore. I do what I want!)Mark is classified as a little. It wasn't common knowledge (Meaning he kept it a dirty secret). But all of that changed that one little night...ORAn... alternate universe/what-if/parallel universe/plot bunny to the original "Little Blueberry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting three times in one week! This is more effort than my schoolwork gets out of me. But don't get used to it lovelies. ;)
> 
> ANYWAYS! A few things that will probably be helpful for reading this:
> 
> 1: This is kind of a big/little/other universe. Meaning at 18, you are tested and fall into one of three categories: Big, Little, or other (meaning you aren't either; you just exist). Littles have certain rules/laws they need to follow, mostly to keep them safe. Littles can be adopted by bigs and others, but others usually don't go for it.
> 
> 2: One of the key rules is that, depending on the age range you fall into when tested, if you choose not to be put in an adoption agency (or register as willing to be adopted and live your life), you have to be little X amount of times with a (baby)sitter each week. The younger you are, the more often it is recommended. I'll probs post something on Tumblr later explaining this verse in more depth.
> 
> 3: There's going to be two versions of this first update, since there was a little bit of a debate as to whether Ethan should still be little in this 'verse, or actually be a caregiver. Just comment with whichever one you like more. Who knows, we may end up with two different timelines, along with the regular version of Little Blueberry AND Little Leprechaun. Why am I like this?
> 
> Oh yeah, WARNINGS: Ageplay (which should be pretty obvious at this point), diapers, wetting AND bedwetting (Because I have such a giant piss kink), and also alcohol. Yes, I know Mark cannot drink, but... well, you'll see. Enjoy?

Mark was loud (on camera). Mark was confident (on camera). Mark… wasn’t always as honest with himself or his viewers as he claimed to be. This became apparent to Tyler as soon as he moved in. The youtuber was a lot more reserved, more so than before he had moved to LA. Chica helped some, and so did Amy, but… it was as if Mark was hiding something. But… what was it?

“Tyler, you worry about him too much,” Ethan sighed as he observed his tall, curly-haired boyfriend one morning, as he fiddled with the camera for their next video.

“I just… something’s off with him,” Tyler sighed. “I can’t figure out what but he’s almost… like a little.”

“But you said he wasn’t classified as one. Besides, they’re few and far between,” Ethan pointed out. “Are you sure you’re not just projecting your Daddy-ness onto things?”

“I dunno,” Tyler sighed. “Let’s just film this stupid thing.”

* * * *

Mark knew filming anything in this state was bad. He was so, so close to a crash. He’d been fighting it off since he went home. Home had been nice. His mom was there, and so were Bob and Wade. They’d had some time, in between the whirlwind that always was a trip home, to just give Mark some little time. Tyler wasn’t aware, and Mark really wanted to keep it that way, but those few hours… they were everything Mark had been craving since Tyler moved. And now here he was, back to sweeping everything he needed under the rug. That’s why he had been so sick; littles tended to do that if they didn’t get enough time in headspace.

He sighed. What he needed didn’t matter right now. He had a job to do. They were doing another one of those “don’t laugh challenge” videos, where they all had to make each other laugh. They had the schoolgirl outfit, a million gazillion other props… and water.

In hindsight it probably should have been obvious to him that he was gonna have a moment. But he was a bull-headed, stubborn butt as his last sitter had called him. It would happen, right as Ethan put on the stupid ass glasses and hentai hat. Mark felt it deep within him. He was laughing, laughing, laughing…. And then there was warmth flowing through his underwear, down his legs, and he couldn’t STOP. It was the worst thing ever, worse than all those other stupid moments in his videos combined and everyone just stared. He… he knew he wasn’t gonna be able to stay big for much longer but he was frozen, caught between spaces and he just didn’t know what to do.

“Mark?” It was Tyler, of course it fucking was. Because that was who he always pictured cuddling him, taking care of him. Mark shut his eyes, a small whimper escaping him. “Hey, no big deal.”

The tiniest sniffle emerged from Mark, and Ethan and Tyler’s hearts simultaneously broke. “M’sorry,” He whispered.

“Hey, accidents happen,” Tyler murmured. “You go get cleaned up, we got this, right Eth?”

“Yup, all under control,” Ethan said, already fishing out the cleaning supplies. Mark bit his lip, sulking off to the bathroom to clean up and cry.

* * * *

By far, that was the most humiliating thing to have ever happened to him. Yeah, no way he would ever recover from this. Tyler was just being nice about it, and Ethan too. They were gonna laugh in his face. Yup. uh huh. That’s why he had the bottle of vodka. Except now he was kinda fuzzy brained and why was his chest tight? He should probably go get Tyler except whoops, now the world was kind of fuzzy and then it was black right as he screamed for the older male.

* * * *

Tyler had a lot of ideas when he heard that thud and scream. However, the idea of Mark with a bottle of Vodka in his hand, despite knowing he couldn’t drink, never crossed his mind. The next several minutes were a blur, Ethan crying and calling 911, Tyler making sure Mark kept breathing, EMT’s, flashing lights… It ended with Ethan in the back of the ambulance with Mark while Tyler stayed behind, gathering up all the important things they would need and speeding along behind.

He found the teary, anxious blue-haired boy in the waiting room when he got there.

“Doc was gonna run some tests, wants to know his classification,” Ethan hiccupped, leaning on Tyler. Funny, he didn’t actually know what Mark’s class was. He knew that Ethan and himself were both classified as caregivers, but… he didn’t know what Mark was. Though, if he had to guess after this, probably not as big as everyone once thought. Tyler pulled his boyfriend into his lap, holding him close. They stayed like that for a while, until the doctor called them back.

“He’s stable, but he’s understandably little and scared,” She explained. “It was very irresponsible to let your little anywhere near alcohol, big or not. Especially given his condition.”

“He isn’t our little,” Tyler said firmly. “And we didn’t even know his classification until this happened.”

“Oh, my apologies then,” The doctor said quickly, stopping outside of the room. “Like I said, he’s little, and very scared. I’m not sure what your affiliation is with him, but he needs comfort and cuddles. When was the last time he was in headspace?”

“If we only just learned his class, how would we know?” Ethan smarted off. The doctor glared at him, before muttering about other patients and left them there to decide for themselves what to do. Ethan looked at Tyler, who looked back at his boyfriend. They both nodded, before entering. Mark looked up, wide, terrified brown eyes landing on his friends.

“Hey bud,” Tyler whispered. Mark blushed, avoiding the gaze of his friends. “Doc said you weren’t feeling too good.”

“Uh uh,” Mark mumbled.

“How about cuddles, hmm? Cuddles make everything better,” Ethan offered. This got them at least a nod. Both males crowded into the bed and, after some adjusting and Tyler nearly falling off (and Ethan and Mark both laughing, which was adorable in it’s own way), They finally were able to properly cuddle the little patient, turning on something child/little appropriate (meaning Sesame Street). This was how they fell asleep, Mark’s thumb ending up in his mouth.

* * * *

“Mnf, what the hell?” Ethan groaned, sitting up. He was always the squished one. Whether it was cuz he was just naturally tiny or some nefarious plot that was the cause, he wasn’t sure. That wasn’t even what woke him up. No, that was because the side of his jeans were cold and wet. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was vaguely aware of their surroundings, but then his hand landed on Mark’s soft- and notably damp- leg and then it all clicked into place. Mark was either A: deep in headspace or B: naturally a VERY young little. or possibly both.

Ethan nudged Tyler, trying desperately (no pun intended) to keep from waking up Mark. The curly-haired man blinked, looked at Ethan, then down at Mark. Clearly his mind went down the same path.

“I shoved a bunch of clothes into the bag,” He said, pointing at the poorly zipped up duffel in the chair in the corner. Ethan nodded, slipping out of bed and digging around for clothes. That left Tyler with the unfortunate task of waking up a sleepy, sick little Mark who was naturally going to be very upset at the state of his bed. “Markimooo,” Tyler whispered. “Wakey wakey.”

“Mnf,” Mark whimpered, nuzzling deeper into Tyler’s side. “Cold.”

“Yeah baby. Need you to wake up so we can fix that,” Tyler cooed, trying to push the baby into a sitting position.

“Wha?” Mark whined, sitting up and blearily opening his eyes. It was then that his world shattered. He felt how cold and ick his legs were, which could only mean that he had wet the bed. “I sowwy Ty,” He sniffled, his thumb moving towards his mouth.

“Shh, baby no big deal. Accidents happen,” Tyler cooed. “Come on, lets just get you nice and clean and dry, yeah? And then we can snuggle up and sleep, okay?”

Mark nodded, and Tyler pressed the nurse button, so she could come in and change the sheets. However when she showed up with a diaper, Mark really began to cry, claiming he “was a big boy Ty! Honest!”

“Shh, I know baby, but even big boys need help staying dry sometimes,” Tyler murmured. “Especially when they’re sick. I don’t think any less of you.”

“Me Either,” Ethan added, petting Mark, running his fingers through the other boy’s soft, brown locks. “Come on, you get all clean, and then I have a surprise for you.” Tyler raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, getting a clingy Mark attached to his side. Welp, his clothes were already wet. He easily scooped his friend up, carrying him into the bathroom attached to the room. There was a changing table in there, presumably for littles. Tyler gently laid his friend down, getting big, sad brown eyes staring up at him. It was at this exact moment Tyler realized he was going to have to actually do this. He took a deep, steadying breath, and slowly began to move through the motions, undressing Mark and cleaning him up, adding in a little tickle to the little's belly. That seemed to get the baby to relax, even getting a small giggle out of him.

“Tickles,” Mark mumbled softly.

“Oh it does, hmm?” Tyler cooed, quickly diapering the baby before sitting him up. Mark sighed at the lack of pants or hospital gown, but supposed he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“Cold Ty,” Mark mumbled, thumb moving to his mouth. Tyler quickly picked him up, nuzzling him close.

“Come on. I packed some clothes,” Tyler assured his little (no pun intended) friend.

* * * *

The next morning, once the boys were up and moving, a nurse came in to inform them that Mark was being discharged, to be under Tyler and Mark’s care until either his next session with a sitter or he was adopted (whichever came first, since he was registered). Mark was in a bit of a bigger state of mind, so he was allowed to sign the papers himself (mostly because he didn’t have a registered caregiver). However Tyler and Ethan were very insistent they have a nice chat over some pancakes. They ended up at IHOP.

“When were you gonna tell us?” Tyler asked.

“....I wasn’t,” Mark admitted, playing with his straw. “I… I didn’t want you to think of me differently, or like, treat me differently.”

“Mark, we would never do that,” Ethan said fervently. “We care about you a lot. But- and be honest- have you been taking care of yourself? Big and small?”

“....kinda,” He mumbled, blushing slightly. “I’m s’posed to be with a sitter twice a week but I don’t always go, cuz of work and stuff.”

“When was the last time you went?” Tyler asked.

“...three weeks ago,” Mark whispered. “I… I needed to. I was gonna! But… then yesterday happened and-”

“Mark, putting off things like that isn’t healthy,” Tyler said seriously. “And especially doing what you did last night. We could have lost you forever Markimoo. Do you know how sad that would be? How sad not just us, but the world would be?”

“D-didn’t wanna make you sad,” Mark insisted, thumb going to his mouth. “Jus… scaw’d.”

“....I have a crazy idea,” Ethan said softly. Both Mark and Tyler looked at him. “Me and Tyler were looking at adopting a little. I see no reason why we couldn’t adopt you. I mean we already live together. And we take care of each other in smaller ways.”

“Are you sure babe?” Tyler asked. “I mean… I kinda feel the same way, but-”

“I haven’t been this certain in a long time,” Ethan said fervently. “If it’s okay with Mark.” Said little was looking up at his friends, tears in his eyes. These were good people. He knew how good Tyler was with other littles. He’d SEEN Tyler look after littles (he was a sitter for a while, before he moved out to be with Mark). And Ethan was amazing, especially with the few littles they had encountered. He knew he couldn’t ask for better caregivers if he tried. He nodded slowly, and Tyler and Ethan gave him the biggest, most sunshiney grins he could ever imagine.

“Then it’s settled,” Ethan declared. Mark smiled shyly. This was gonna be good… right?

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to throw them in the comments. Like I said, this was one of two scenarios, so PLEASE BE VOCAL. I am open to (constructive) criticism. I love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
